The invention relates to a vacuum device having a getter device with a reservoir for getter material and a means to direct diffusion of the getter material.
Such a vacuum device is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,433.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,433, a vacuum device, in particular a cathode ray tube, is described having a getter device with a deflector to deflect the getter metal vapour and thus direct the diffusion of the getter material. The getter device is used to direct the stream of getter metal vapour during getterfiring of the getter material.
The presence of loose particles in the vacuum device may negatively influence the behaviour of the vacuum device. In particular in those vacuum device where a means for generating electrons is present, loose particles jeopardize the functioning of said means.